


Watch Out for Sammy

by Death_as_a_Verb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead Sam Winchester, POV Dean Winchester, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_as_a_Verb/pseuds/Death_as_a_Verb
Summary: This was different than their dad dying. This was so hugely, vastly, mind bogglingly different than when their father died. Dean only had one job and he fucked it up.Takes place between 2.21 and 2.22 during the three days Sam was dead.





	Watch Out for Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please take it easy on me. Feedback appreciated! Also sorry of the bad title, I couldn’t think of anything else. 
> 
> This was for my Creative Writing class.

    This was different than their dad dying. This was so hugely, vastly, mind bogglingly different than when their father died. Dean only had one job and he fucked it up. 

Sure, saving people, hunting things, the family business was also his job but it wasn’t half as important as the one that he fucked up with. No, that one was his top priority, he’s had that job since he was four. 

“Look after Sammy,” his father would tell him before leaving the two of them in the motel of the week to look after each other. He did his job and made sure to do it better after that Shtriga. But not this time. This time he didn’t look after Sammy. 

And now Sammy’s dead. Lying on his back on some old disgusting mattress that probably has twelve different types of fungus. If Sam was alive he’d probably complain about how gross it was. But he wasn’t. 

It’s Dean’s fault. If he hadn’t asked Sam to get him pie at the shit hole dinner in the middle of nowhere Yellow Eyes wouldn’t have kidnapped him and then he wouldn’t have ended up in this haunted town that smelled and looked like death. Then that son of a bitch wouldn’t have stabbed Sam. His little brother. 

He was supposed to look after Sam, he was supposed to take care of Sam. But he didn’t and now Sam had to pay the price of his shortcomings. It wasn’t fair, Dean’s older, he’s supposed to die first. Sam was supposed live until he’s old and fat and chugging viagra with a family and a wife and die of something normal like a heart attack. 

Bobby was worried about him. He didn’t care. What’s the point of living if Sam’s dead? Bobby was in the other room, sitting at the table on Sam’s laptop. He needs a new one, that one is too slow. Bobby had suggested that they bury Sam’s body but dropped it after Dean lost his shit at the thought. That was the day before yesterday. Sam’s been dead for two days, 22 hours and 12 minutes. 

Dean refused to let Bobby touch Sam’s body. Every time he talks to Sam, Bobby gives him a concerned look. What? He’s not aloud to talk to his brother now? 

    The last time Dean slept was two days ago. The last time he ate was two days ago. The last time he drank water was a day ago. The last time he drank some form of alcohol: two seconds ago. The passed two days you wouldn’t find Dean without a bottle of whiskey in his hand. He spent all of his time sitting in the chair he put next the the bed Sam was sprawled on top of. 

    The second day was almost over. Bobby poked his head into the room and was greeted with the same sight he was two hours ago. Dean sitting in an uncomfortable chair, staring at his brothers body with no emotion emotion in his eyes. The only thing that was different was that the bottle of whiskey he was drinking was now empty at his feet and he had a new one that he’s made steady progress on. 

    “Why don’t you get some shut eye?” Bobby suggested going over to Dean. He picked up the empty bottle off the floor. 

    “No.” Dean voice was flat and final. It broke Bobby’s heart to see Dean like this. 

    “Dean-“ He started but Dean cut him off before Bobby could continue. 

    “I said no,” Dean snapped. Bobby knew that it was a lost cause to try and convince him otherwise. 

    “I’ll go grab some grub,” Bobby said softly, leaving the room. 

   Three days, one minute and 14 seconds. 15. 16. 17. 

    Bobby didn’t return until the morning. Dean didn’t know where he went to get food and he didn’t care. When he did come back he had a bucket of chicken wings. The had a small argument about how Dean should eat that ended with the two of them moving into the dinning room of the old beat up house. 

     “Listen,” Bobby began. “I think it’s about time we…” he trailed off for a moment, scared of what Dean will do. “We burry Sam.” He had learned from the first time that if he said “Sam’s body” it would make Dean even angrier. 

    “No,” Dean replied. “Not yet.” 

    “It’s been three days, Dean.” When Dean didn’t reply, Bobby continued. “I know I’m not your dad-“ 

    “So then stop acting like it and go,” Dean snapped. “Go!” He yelled and shoved Bobby. Immediately he regretted it but he didn’t apologize. “Please,” he whispered. “Just go.” 

    Bobby left after telling Dean to call if he needed anything. He won’t need anything for a long time. 

    Once he was alone again he went over to Sam and started to talk to the lifeless body on the bed. “I remember when we were kids.” His voice broke even as he whispered. “You’d always ask things like ‘where does dad go?’ ‘What’s dads job?’ ‘Why do we move around so much?’ And I’d always yell at you to shut up ‘cause I just wanted you to be a kid for a little, just a little longer.” He didn’t even notice he was crying until he felt a tear fall on the back of his hand. 

    “What am I supposed to do now, Sammy?” Suddenly he got angry. “What am I supposed to do?!” He screamed at the air. He grabbed the closest thing to him and threw it at the ground as hard as he could. “What am I supposed to..” he trailed off staring at his little brother. 

    “Look out for Sammy,” his father would always tell him. He knew what he had to do. He stormed out of the house and drove like a madman to the nearest cross road. For Sam, he’d do anything for Sammy, for his little brother. 

    Even sell his soul. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I suck at spelling.


End file.
